


Round 2

by Fandom_Trash_15



Series: VLD GAMES 2K18 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Made up worlds, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_15/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_15
Summary: pieces written for VLD Games round 2: Aliens. Challenge 3: new planet.





	Round 2

The journey to Olkarion is a long one, and without the ability to open a wormhole, everyone gets bored of talking strategy and other technical stuff fairly quickly. Lance is the one that breaks the monotony.

“What if there’s a planet out there, made entirely out of candy?” he starts. “Like, instead of water it was all strawberry syrup? And the ‘earth’ was chocolate and the trees were candy canes?”

“That’s not possible, Lance. Scientifically and logically,” Pidge says.

“How would you know? The universe is a big place and ever expanding. Mermaids are real, why not candy planets,” Lance defends.

“He’s right, Pidge. Just imagine it, if it were true,” Hunk interjects, humming in delight.

“Thank you Hunk!” Lance exclaims while the other two earthlings laugh along. The Alteans are confused, and Krolia is somewhere between exasperated and amused.

“Just what kind of beings would inhabit such a place?” Allura asks.

“Gummies. And the nicer the person the sweeter they are. Which means Keith would totally be super sour. Like, warheads level sour,” Lance answers, causing Keith to squawk indignantly and everyone else to laugh. This starts a bickering match between the two Paladins, which Shiro intercedes and defuses.

“What is candy, anyway?” Romelle asks, a little shy and confused.

“Candy is a broad term for confectionary treats. They’re usually sweet, but can any manner of flavors,” Hunk explains. She ‘ah’s and remains quiet. This explanation makes Allura and Coran perk up.

“Oh, so this hypothetical world could have juniwhorols?” Allura asks excitedly.

“And spicy alcamin flakes?” Coran adds.

“Possibly gringleberry tarts?” Romelle tentatively inquiers.

“I don’t see why not,” Shiro says.

“My only question is how it would be sustainable? What kind of star would it have to orbit to not become a giant mess? How far away would the planet have to be?” Pidge reasons, starting to mumble to herself as she starts trying to work out the statistics. Hunk opens a private channel for the two of them to work it out together. While they do that, the rest of the group continue to flesh out the world of sweets. Coran explains that the spicy alcamin flakes are actually so spice, it literally makes you breath fire if you eat enough in one sitting. Lance decides that the desert areas are where those are found.

“Juniwhorols are made of crushed candied juniberry flowers and mixed with a sweet butter in the shape of spheres. It was a special treat reserved for festivals and holidays,” Allura explains with a sigh.

“Those sound delightful, Princess,” Shiro says with a soft smile. The rest agree.

“Candied juniberries growing at the base of the fudge mountains. The sweet butter can be lakes or ponds near the juniberry fields,” Lance decides. “Not your exact sweet, but close enough. Right?” Allura laughs and nods in agreement. “And Romelle’s gringleberry tarts can be found on the edges of peppermint forests,” he finishes. Everyone hums in delight. They had managed to invent a world made of all of their favorite treats, and now they were regretting it a little bit.

“Ok, we have to stop talking about this. I’m getting hungry and craving all these sweets. It’s not fair,” Hunk says, tearing up a little.

“We should land and restock on supplies anyways,” Shiro says. There’s a round of enthusiastic agreement, everybody tired of sitting in the lions and not being able to walk around a larger space. “Alright Coran, how far are we from the closest Coalition planet?” Coran pulls up the star map he was able to download from the castle, humming as he sets coordinates.

“Another few quintants, at the least,” he replies after a few minutes, causing everyone to groan.

“We can try to contact Kolivan and see if there are any Blade bases nearby,” Krolia suggests.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea. We need to explain what happened with Lotor to him anyways,” Allura says.

“I’ll go ahead and do that. I need to report to him on my last mission, too,” Keith says and mutes his connection with the rest of the lions.

“While they do that, where’s the nearest planet we can land on? I’m getting a bit stir crazy in here,” Lance asks. Coran recalibrates his map and goes ‘ah-ah!’

“Not to far away now, my boy. We’re actually entering a system with a planet that should be uninhabited and safe for all of us to breathe!” he tells everyone. Allura enters the coordinates into Blue and sends them to the rest of the lions. Everyone who heard him cheers and they all follow Blue to the new planet, ready to stretch their legs and breathe fresh air.


End file.
